icarly are murderer?
by kingofwhales
Summary: whened carly has accident deaded giby whated will happen? will she arrest by polices? t for violent and sweared
1. Chapter 1

isam and carly are murders?

an: heyed guys im writng a newed story abouted a showed I likes icraly because im liked that show. also im rembered how polur was my twilite story so im make another longed story with dramas and auctioning.

"hey they carly and sam" saids freddy who wased the the cameras tech guy for webshoe icarly. h"I fred' sadis sam becaused he hate name fred so she teeses him withedit because she was tough girl tomboy. "hey stop hassling me" said fredy but samed punched him head. "guys stop fight we've got to filmed an I carly" laugh carly. they tooked a camera and microphon to they icarl studio. They wassed passed spencerd he was put a mustard in mouth an eated eggs. "hi guys im new invention mustard egg." 'hhhahah nice cool spencerd" then they wanted to go to filmed to icarly epsiodes. "ready to do" said sam to freddy. 3 2 1 and they wented to do show.

"hello guy welcomed to icarly this is our webshow where we'd do thing so lets get doing. a words camed on to screens that saysd chocolat time. carly and sam gotted gibby he was tie to a chairs. "oh man im very exciteding for choclate. "we knewed giby love choclat so letted im get some hah" and they grabed and buttins and push one and some choclate camed out on to gib head. "ahahahah this choclates is really goods." aughs gib but thened they more choclates camed on his heads. "oh no im drownyed helps me" saided giby so whiled sam wented to helped him carly was doing more show. "look it ared the worlds large puddeing pits" said carly with a distract justs then sam whispered in carly ear like she that gibb was died. "oh ok guysd this is ended of icarly" then they wented to go to and gibby. His curpse was covered up in a towels so sam then was sayd "wed needed to getted his body dumped."

"yeah good plans because people willed think we murders and our webshow wll be cancel" "who willed telled giby mom aftered we dumped on bodyed" theyd looked at ones another then relize spencerd was had charisma so he could maked gibby mom believed that hers son was deathbed by accdents. "lets goed putted his body in a ladfill." Saids carly so then fredy and carly and sam wented to big landfills and tooked body and dumped in it to the landfill. "nobody willed knew ok" saids sam. Whined they wented homed they tolds spencerd about it s so then h want to portect carly from police guys sp he agree to do the alibi. They had to posted they episode or they wouldn't money. butted they putted outs a text that sayed "decated to gibby his die today" anded whend gibby mom watcheds the episode she was cried becaused her son has dead.

then spencer was wneted over to there to telled him the bad news. "you son is died" saids spencerd with a cry. they alled cried on eachothered shoulders and then they sawed that carlys had a blood on her shirt in the webshow epsiodes so gibby mom was supiscious but saided nothing. Butted later she calls the police ands saids "i wanted you to investagiating those girls from webshow they has kill my sonned".

Willed gibby momed found out about sam and carly muder.


	2. the polices camed

isam and carly are murderer?

An: oh my gods I has been goning for all times. I was vacation in the hawaii its was so very funs i petted sea tartle its like regular turtle except its sea. buts that doe not mater becauses we needing to get going to on the show!

carly was beened doing a many school thinged and she was try to forgetting of the things she was doned like mudering. sam was lesset sorry because gibby wased a gay guy who taking of his shirts all the time like a homo creepy guy. Justs then a police arriveding at the school witht gun drawns. "stop school child we have a murdering guy in building" they was shouted meanly but its wased ok because they was concerned for childs. He tooked a gun a pointed it a kid who looking like a murderinger "stopped right there" said officer but carly seed her chanced and sneaked up behinded the officer and pushed the gun shooting button. And bullet shooted out of guns onto child head and he dead.

justing then the polise arrive. "what haved you doned" they said. 'oh no it not what it has lookeding like" but they police shotted him dead. "that was a closest call kid remebered to be safer next times" sai officer and gone. "wow kids I guess we willed having a smaller schools day so aftered this glasses we will going away from school for a fewed weeks so no troubles with a law". Later at the carly houses sam cameding up to carly saye "im not on you show anymore becasue you mayed getting me in trouble withs laws. "I don't needed you sam you fatty" and carly wased punched sam so sam wented away with shock face emotion. carly wenting to crys in her room. "what hased wronged" saids her brothers spencerd. "no leaved me alone" and she shooted him with polices gun she still noed I killing my brother who doing I have lefts" saided carly with many sads and tears and a cries she wased very sads.

Oh wows carly is aliening all her friend now whatted will she doing? Finded out soons in parted 3 I wont being os lates next time!


	3. carly has crazyed

Icraly are murders finish end

the final chapter has now aslo some guyed emailing me says he wanted a roster teeth fanfic so I will doing it

oh no im kill my brother spencered" say carly with many a tear. thened she wented to schools and saids "my brother has die don't hassling me" but they hassleding her with bully remarks like "your're dumb idiot brother has dead" and other means. carly was snapping and her mind was going like a crazy."hey you dumb kid" saidng to the buly. he shooted off hes head with her cop gun it was a dessert eagle so it blewed up his head. "oh my gods carly is kills people! Because carly had finally turneds into crazy mad guy and shooting everone. Blood squirteding everywhere all over and kids has dieing all over the place.

Polices rushing to the scene grabed shotguns and jumping into the build ing and saided "stop over their carly or you will be shoot" but she has shooted at them and killeds one and so they ranned after her to rootfop and saided "carly no please doing not jumps". Thened she sawing sam on ground below and saw a singles tear from eyehole and samm says "please don't jumped you have life to live for you have smart funny personallty." Carly just keeping crying and will distracioned she was got and grabbed and crys morer and morer. "hahhahha I trickeding you I hate you because you nearly gots me In laws trouble." Carly was so sadding so she sewcide in jale. Sad end.


End file.
